


Fucking Tuesdays

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha pack is sneaky, Crack, Mondays are okay, Stiles's life is horrible, Tuesdays are horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think Mondays would be bad, but no. Tuesdays have always ruined Stiles's life. Their is no word for the amount of hate Stiles harbors for Tuesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Ugg. Tuesdays are the worst. I'm ignoring that I have two series to finish. If you want me to I can add more, but for now this is finished. Leave a kudos or comment!

Fucking Tuesdays. Tuesdays and Stiles have never, ever mixed well. Seriously it’s like some sort of sick joke from the universe. It all started when his grandpa died on a Tuesday when he was five. Of course he didn’t know that would be the start of his never ending misery on the worst day of the week. Then his grandma died on a Tuesday when he was seven, though he never noticed the pattern. The next thing that happened started his awareness of the evil that is Tuesday. His mother got diagnosed with cancer on a Tuesday when he was ten. He started to see that everything horrible happened to him on Tuesdays so it was no surprise when his mother died on a Tuesday when he was eleven. Ever since then it had gotten worse. Lost homework, detention, not making first string, the flu, Lydia never noticing him, and of course bullies. So he made the horrid mistake of believing it couldn’t get any worse. Oh how he was so wrong. The world just had to contradict him and Scott turned into a werewolf on, wait for it, mother fucking Tuesday. He was just so done with this shit. Then he gets sucked into this shit storm of a life where every day is like Tuesday except for Tuesdays, which had gotten significantly worse, How wonderful.  He gets locked in a school with a bloodthirsty Alpha on a Tuesday. He gets kidnapped by the same mentally unstable Alpha that gives him bad touch vibes. The kanima paralyzes him and he has to see his mechanic DIE on a Tuesday. So much shit happens on Tuesday he thinks now it _can’t_ get any worse.  It was just kicking a man when he was down when he got the crap beaten out of him from Allison’s crazy grandfather. This was his life. Finally it settles down and everyone believes it’s going to be okay. He knew better than that because his life has been this cosmic joke.  So it doesn’t surprise him at all when Derek tells them about the Alpha pack. When something doesn’t happen for weeks he starts getting jumpy. When he says nothing has happened he means nothing. Nothing has been happening on Tuesdays and it’s the scariest thing to think something is right around the corner. On a Tuesday one month after the Alpha pack declared war on the Hale pack, the group met at the Stilinski residence. The pack had noticed lately how skittish Stiles had become and they voiced their worry. “Stiles are you okay? You smell scared.” Isaac says as he watches Stiles flail around at his question.

“TUESDAY!” He shouts as if that answers anything.

“What does the day have to do with anything Stilinski?” Jackson sneers rolling his eyes.

“Everything bad has happened to me on Tuesdays. Even if it’s something small like detention or a lot of homework but lately it has to do with all of this supernatural shit, so sorry if I’m a little suspicious why absolutely nothing has happened to me on a Tuesday for the past month. Not even Harris is on my case anymore! It’s just weird.” He says eyes wide and his movements jerky and frantic. Erica snorts as Jackson and Lydia roll their eyes at him.

“That’s just stupid. You’re worrying for nothing.” Derek says sitting down. Stiles calms down but there’s still a buzzing in the back of his mind telling him to watch out. He let his guard down and after two more weeks he started to believe his curse was gone. The fist flying towards his face as he got out of the car showed him that he shouldn’t have done that. When he opened his eyes again his was tied to a chair and his right eye was swelling and throbbing. He looked in front of him and saw five pairs of red glowing eyes looking at him. When he got out of this he was going to shove wolfsbane down all of his friends’ throats, and stab Lydia and Allison. Goddammit Tuesaday.


End file.
